In response to damage or growth factors, some glia in the chick retina are capable of proliferation, dedifferentiation into retinal progenitors and the generation of new retinal neurons. This proposal will investigate the molecular mechanism of glia phenotypic plasticity. The ability to differentiate depends in many cases on the ability to remodel chromatin and activate differentiation specific transcription. The SWI/SNF chromatin remodeling complex has been implicated in several differentiation processes, such as myogenesis, retinogenesis, and adipogenesis. The proposal will investigate a potential role for SWI/SNF in retinal development and regeneration. The specific aims include 1) an analysis of the expression pattern of the ATPase subunits of SWI/SNF in normal and regenerating retina, 2) determining if the activity of the ATPase subunits are necessary for development and regeneration and 3) a ChIP assay to identify genes regulated by SWI/SNF during retinogenesis and retinal regeneration. A better understanding of the mechanism underlying retinal regeneration would aide in therapies for neurodegenerative diseases like macular degeneration and Alzheimer's.